There has been developed a technique for providing a housing having a through hole with an electrically conductive pattern that passes through the through hole. For example, Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for providing a tapered through hole with an electrically conductive pattern by use of an LDS (Laser Direct Structuring) method in which light (laser) irradiation is used.
There has recently been developed a portable wireless terminal in which an electrically conductive pattern formed as described earlier is used as an antenna. According to the portable wireless terminal, a through hole through which an electrically conductive pattern passes is tapered and opens toward an inside of a housing so as to be inconspicuous when externally seen.